


Love and comfort

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Four times that Percival comforted his children and one time that they returned the favour





	Love and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before, slightly during and after the first movie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_#1_

_1922_

"Dad?" Credence said nervously, standing hesitantly in the doorway to his father's study and holding his adoption file tightly. His adoptive father looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled at him, although his smile faltered a bit at seeing the file and seeing his son shake like a leaf. "What is it, Credence?" He asked in a soft tone, looking at him in deep concern.

They had been living with Percival for about a few months and the man had found out about Credence being an Obscurus just a couple of days ago, immediately starting to research how he could help his son with his "condition" Credence swallowed thickly and sat down on the other side of the desk, putting the file on top of it, opening it on the page that contained information about their biological parents. He pointed at one sentence at the end of the page: _'_ _cause of death: unexplained magical explosion.'_  Percival looked at the page in confusion. "Yes, I know how your parents died. What about it?" He asked, not yet seeing the connection.

Credence just gave him a look and Percival's eyes widened, as the penny dropped. "Oh, Credence." He said in a soft tone, standing up and starting to walk around his desk to comfort his son. Credence curled into himself, as if he expected to be hit. "I didn't mean it.... but they were going to hurt Modesty... I couldn't let that happen... and then, they were dead and Modesty was scared of me." He whimpered. 

He jumped slightly when he suddenly felt his father's arms around him, carefully pulling him out of the chair and against the older man's chest. "Sshh. It's alright, Credence. You couldn't control it and you just wanted to protect your sister. I'm not angry at you. It's alright." Percival whispered softly, holding his son close to him and slowly rubbing his back in soothing motions.

Credence was surprised for a short minute, before he quickly hugged his father back, tears streaming down his face. After a few minutes, Percival carefully pulled back and cupped his son's face. "I will help you to try and control your powers, so this will never happen again, alright?" He asked softly, wiping tears away. Credence nodded shakily. Percival smiled at his son and kissed his forehead, before gently pulling him out of the study, since it was almost dinner time, determined to find a way to help his son. 

_#2_

_1923_

Percival shook his head to stay awake, switching the wet cloth on his daughter's forehead, as she lay in his bed. There had been a virus going around that made people go sick with a fever. It was not dangerous to anyone, but it was very unpleasant. Percival had been unaffected, but had accidentally taken it home and his daughter had caught it. It had started with a cough, followed by a sore throat, before the young girl had finally woken up that morning with a high temperature and hazy eyes. 

Percival sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He had taken the day off to take care of her, assisted by Queenie and Credence. He had finally sent Queenie home after dinner with a heartfelt thank you and had sent his son to bed a few hours ago, telling him that he would look after her. The fever still hadn't broken and Percival was starting to get worried, already wondering if he should ask Queenie to bring some medicine with her. 

Just then, he heard his daughter groaning. He quickly looked down at her and saw her moving around the bed frantically, her eyes tightly shut. "No please, daddy. I won't do it again. Please, don't hurt me. I'll be good." She whimpered, her body trembling slightly. Percival could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces, even as he gently tried to wake his daughter up by shaking her shoulder. 

"Sshh, sweetheart. It's alright. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. I will not let them. Wake up, my little swan." He whispered, trying to wake her up. His daughter's eyes shot open, but Percival could see that she was still in her nightmare. Modesty whimpered and tried to get away from his touch. "No, please. I'll be good. Don't hurt me please." She pleaded the unseen threat. 

Percival swallowed, his anger at his children's former "caretakers" reaching a new height. He shook his head, knowing that he had to focus on his daughter. "It's alright, sweetheart. I will not hurt you and no one will ever again. I will protect you. I promise." He said softly. Slowly, something began to clear in his daughter's eyes. She looked up at him as if she just saw him for the first time.

"Daddy?" She whispered with a small voice. Percival smiled warmly at her. "Hello, my little swan." He said, stroking her wet hair. His daughter's lower lip trembled and she held out her arms in a silent plea to be held. Percival gently grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her up onto his lap, his magic wrapping the blankets around them. She rested her head against his chest and took a shaky breath. 

Percival held her tightly against his chest, not caring about her being sweaty. He calmly stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe. No one will hurt you ever again." He whispered. He heard her sniffle and whimper, her body still softly trembling. He kissed the top of her head, before holding her even tighter. He's kept continuing his actions, until he felt her calm down.

He gently pulled her back and caressed her cheek, using a bit of magic to clean her up and give her a new nightgown. "Are you feeling better?" He asked. Modesty nodded slightly, wiping her nose and resting her head back on his chest. Percival kissed her head again and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. He stroked both her hair and back, until he felt her fall back asleep. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep himself. The fever was gone in the morning. 

_#3_

_1925_

Credence growled in frustration, as he failed to make his arm turn into smoke, once again. Percival sighed from where he was watching behind a protective wall. He made the wall disappear and walked towards his son. "It's alright, my boy. I didn't get everything on the first day either." He admitted, rubbing his son's back. Credence took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out.

"I'm just scared that I will lose control again. I don't want to hurt you like I hurt.... _them._ " Credence muttered. Percival winced, his hands curling at the reminder that his son had accidentally killed his former "parents", even if they deserved it. He shook his head and smiled at his son. "Well, if you feel yourself lose control, think of a place that makes you feel calm. I know that you love that spot in the garden under the big tree. Think of that, when you're about to lose control, alright? He asked. 

Credence smiled and nodded. Percival smiled back in relief and kissed his son's forehead, before looking at him in concern, seeing that he was very tired. Looking around the training room, he flicked his wrist and cleaned up the mess that they had made. "I think that is enough training for today. You need to rest, otherwise you will collapse." He said softly.

He gently led his son out of the room and closed the door behind them. He put his son to bed and tucked him in like he always did with Modesty. His son smiled dryly, but didn't even complain, never having been tucked in by anyone. He closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Percival kissed his forehead, before going to see what his daughter was up to

\-------------------------------

_1926_

Credence blinked as he slowly got control over his powers. His father had been kidnapped by Grindelwald, who had stolen his identity and had tried to find the Obscurial living in New York... with the help of the obscurial himself. The dark wizard had hit him in the face, before going after his sister, believing that she's was the child that he was looking for, thinking that Credence was nothing more than a worthless squib.

Angry at the man for pretending to be his father and seeing his sister in danger, Credence had lost control for the first time in years, almost killing Grindelwald and another wizard, before Tina had come in. Credence took a deep breath, hearing his father's voice in his head, telling him to concentrate and think of a nice place. He thought of the spot under the big tree behind their house. They always held small picnics there in the summer and spring.

Credence felt himself slowly calm down, just as other aurors came in with their wands drawn, ready to attack him. Knowing that this was the perfect chance to get away, Credence made a show of getting agitated, swirling around in the air and making things fly, before the aurors started to fire their spells at him. Feeling dramatic, Credence let out a loud scream and finally "exploded", before secretly flying away in search of his sister, but not finding her anywhere.

_#4_

_1924_

Percival was reading a book in bed, just as a particular loud rumble of thunder was heard from outside. He smiled slightly, knowing what was about to happen. ' _Three.... two.... one....'_ He thought, just as he heard another door open and small footsteps running towards his room. A small blur jumped into his bed with a scared squeak and trembled against his body in fright

Percival put his book away and smiled at his scared daughter. If there was one thing of Mother Nature that scared her, it was thunder and lightning. He held her tightly against his side, his thumb rubbing her arm in comfort. "It's alright, my little swan. I'm here. The thunder won't hurt you." He whispered, wincing as an even louder thunderclap was heard, his daughter trembling even more and burrowing into his side. "Although, that one was really loud." He admitted. 

Modesty smiled at that, before wincing again at another thunderclap, this time accompanied by a sharp flash of lightning. Her father kissed the top of her head, before carefully lifting her up and putting her onto his lap, holding her tightly against his chest. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I will always be there to protect you. I promise." He whispered softly, stroking her hair. She held onto him tightly, until she slowly fell asleep, safe in her father's arms.

\--------------------

_November 1926_

Percival winced, as he heard another thunderclap from where he was held captive in the basement of his own house, his arms bound behind him and two cuffs on his arms blocking him from using magic. He closed his eyes tightly, as yet another rumble made itself known to the world. He looked up towards the ceiling, hoping that his children were safe and that his daughter was alright. 

Several miles away from her captive father, Modesty was trembling in her temporary bed, clutching her new stuffed swan to the chest and tears of fright rolling down her cheeks. Another thunderclap was heard and she let out a loud squeak, hiding herself underneath the blankets.  _'Daddy, please come back. I need you.'_ She thought, just as she heard footsteps nearby and the blanket was pulled back to reveal her concerned brother. 

Seeing his sister's tearful face, Credence sighed deeply and carefully climbed onto the bed next to her, holding her against his side. Modesty burrowed herself into her brother's chest. "Credence, I want daddy back." She whispered. Her brother sighed once more and nodded. "I know. I want him back too. Just don't lose hope. We'll be together again soon, you'll see." He said softly, internally hoping that his words would come true. Modesty nodded and finally fell asleep several minutes later. 

_#+1_

_1927_

Percival shot up in bed with a scream, looking around frantically. He took a deep breath, as he realised that he was back in his new home and that Grindelwald was gone. The door opened and Credence popped his head in, his eyes glowing slightly. Seeing that it was just his father, the glow disappeared and he stepped into the room, closely followed by Modesty. 

"Dad, are you alright?" Credence asked, crawling into the bed with his sister. Percival took another deep breath, lifting his daughter onto his lap and wrapping his arm around his son, holding them both tightly for a few seconds. "I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Grindelwald had found out that you were my children. He was hurting you, just to get to me." He whispered, tears in his eyes at the memory of his nightmare. He would rather die, than allow his children to get hurt. 

Both his children immediately hugged him back tightly, not wanting to see their father so upset. He had always comforted them ever since he had adopted them and now it was their turn to comfort him. There was silence for several seconds, except for the occasional sniff from Percival, as he tried to stay strong for his children. Credence noticed what he was doing and rubbed his back. 

"Dad, it's alright. You don't have to stay strong for us. Even the strongest have their breaking point. You taught us that. Let go, dad. We'll catch you." He whispered, his sister nodding in agreement. Percival just looked at his young, brave children. He loved them so much. Tears streamed down his cheeks, before he could stop them and he let out a sob. He slowly started to cry as all the pain, fear, stress and all the other emotions of the past few months finally came out of him.

Modesty and Credence just held their father tightly, as the man cried. They looked at each other and nodded, a silent conversation between them concluded. They would always be there for their father, just as their father had always been there for them. They sat there for several minutes, before Percival's sobs died out, the man having fallen asleep, absolutely exhausted.

Modesty carefully climbed off his lap and helped her brother lie him back down in the middle of the bed, each sibling lying down on either side of their father and resting their heads on his chest or his shoulder. They were not leaving their father after this. The two of them finally fell asleep, knowing that they were all safe and sound and always would be. As long as they were together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "crimes of Grindelwald" yesterday and I can tell you that I will never use it in my series. I have to say that I expected more of it and I was a bit disappointed by both the movie and some of the characters and their choices. I won't go into spoilers, but still...
> 
> The second part of #3 is referenced in my story "lost and found."
> 
> Read and review. See you next time. 
> 
> P. S. I was scared of thunder until I was ten or so. Maybe not as much as Modesty is, but still.


End file.
